1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stove, and more particularly to an ignition controller of a barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stove has a case body and a metal net mounted on the case body. Charcoals are put in the case body under the net and burn to barbecue steaks and other foods that are put on the net. The ashes, smoke and suspended particles of the charcoals after burning always contaminate foods and people might get sick, if he/she ate the barbecued foods. To solve this problem, there were barbecue grills presented to barbecue food by burning gas.
FIG. 1 hows a conventional barbecue grill 100 having a case body 102, a gas controller 104 mounted on the case body 102 and a burner member (not shown) mounted in the case body 102 under a net 106. The burner member is connected to the gas controller 104 and the gas controller 104 is connected to a gas supply (not shown), such that gas is provided to the burner member for burning and the gas controller 104 is to control the gas flow. Such barbecue grill has no ignition controller, so user has to put some fire on the burner assemble for ignition and that is very inconvenient and dangerous.
FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 show the structure of the conventional gas controller 104, which has a housing 108 with an inlet 110 connected to the gas supply and an outlet 112 connected to the burner member, a knob 114 on a top of the housing 108, a block 116, a spring 118 and a film 120. The knob 114 is turned to move the block 108 up or down and to force the spring 118 moving the film 120 whereby the pressure and flow rate of the gas, which flows out of the outlet 112, are changed. In other words, the locations of the film 120 control the pressure and flow rate of the gas. The conventional gas controller 104 might have unstable output while there is unstable gas supply, because that the spring 118 is free for compression and extension.
There was a barbecue grill, which is similar to aforesaid barbecue grill 100, except that an ignition controller is provided for ignition. The ignition controller is either a knob or a button. Such barbecue grill still has the gas controller 104 as described above to adjust the gas flow, so that it still has the same problem as the aforesaid barbecue grill 100 has.